


Dazzling Day

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: The day before the meeting in Steven's apartment, Steven asks Wes if he has an outfit for the meeting and when Wes confirms he doesn't Steven insists on buying him one.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Dazzling Day

It was the day before his meeting with the clients from Galar and Steven felt as if the days flew by since he was preoccupied with showing Wes the city.

He had one of his finer suits pressed out and hung neatly in his closet though an idea crossed his mind as he stared at his various suits.

Didn't Wes have something to change into?

Wes's usual outfit was perfectly suited for him however it was nice once in a while to change up the look. From the last two contests he had, Wes seemed more than eager to get out of the themed outfits and back into his usual Orre clothing.

"Wes?" Steven said his name aloud as he came out of his room noticing that Wes was currently fixated on the current weather report. "Do you have an outfit for the meeting?"

"Huh?" Wes turned to him, furrowing his eyebrows as Umbreon and Espeon ran to the end of the couch wanting attention from the champion who gently patted their heads. "I never really needed a new one so.. No."

"Well then why don't we make a special trip since we have the time?" Steven perked up when Wes didn't look opposed to it, only curious. "I know a great place we can all go to!"

Espeon and Umbreon chirp happily at that, jumping around on the couch, nudging either side of Wes as they were wanting their trainer to get up.

Steven smiled warmly at the scene thinking how great it was to be able to treat Wes once more.

  
  
  
  
  


When they arrived at the Mauville Boutique shop Wes was, well.. He's not sure if tense would be the right word to describe him, but any outfit they walked by Wes would glare at the price as if it personally insulted him. 

At least Espeon, Umbreon and Metagross were there to help lighten the mood.

"Feel free to get whatever you want, I really don't mind," Steven smiled reassuringly and noticed Wes looking at a pair of ripped denim jeans. "Oh, do you want those?"

"Just wondering why someone would pay this much for ripped clothing," Wes frowned, putting the jeans back and having to move Umbreon away from the clothing rack since he seemed interested in playing with them. "Can't we go somewhere cheaper?"

"It's my treat," Steven turned away just as Wes opened his mouth to protest and followed Espeon who eagerly pawed at a black Zipped Shirt, that was basically a fancy black jacket with its sleeves rolled up at the elbow and came with a white shirt under it. "Oh! Very stylish of you Espeon, I think it would match Wes perfectly too!"

Espeon held her head up at the compliment, happily swaying her tail and turned to Wes to give him pleading puppy eyes.

"No," Wes states firmly, looking away from Espeon and was attempting to ignore how she kept nuzzling his leg. "That's way too much for clothing."

"Don't you like it?" Steven asked, lowering the shirt with a frown. He really thought it'd look great on Wes..

"Well," Wes hesitates. "It's.. Nice, but for that price—"

Metagross proceeded to cut in, using its Psychic to take the outfit from its trainer and neatly folded it on top of its head.

_ Thank Arceus, now Metagross can protect it. _

Steven bit back a chuckle, listening to the three Pokemon chat amongst themselves while Wes's face looked a bit pink under the dim lighting of the store.

Stubborn as he may be, Wes was still cute in Steven's book.

"As for pants.." Steven shuffled around the clothing racks, ignoring all the torn ones until he found a nice pair of black vinyl pants. Perfect. They may be a little pricey, (then again  _ everything  _ in the store is) but the cash value meant nothing when it came to treating Wes.    
  
Plus his suits cost  _ much more  _ than the whole outfit.

"What do you think?" Steven turned to Wes, purposefully hiding the price tag from his vision and noticed Umbreon nodded his head in approval.

"Can't I just wear the ones I have on now?" Wes rubbed the back of his neck and looked off to the side. "The jacket and shirt is plenty—"

"Nonsense," Steven waved him off. "We should might as well get a full outfit while we're here, there's no harm in that."

"Steven, no," Wes crossed his arms, looking at Metagross for help, though out of the three Pokemon he can see why Wes would turn to Metagross. "You should save your money for stuff you actually  _ need." _

Metagross made a grunt, but it was more likely one of disagreement since it was well aware Steven was more than financially stable.

"But don't you need an outfit for tomorrow?" Steven asked softly. "I don't mind paying for this, especially if it's for you."

Wes looked a little taken aback, opening and closing his mouth as if debating on what to say. Steven merely smiled at him, letting Metagross take the pants and gestured for them to browse through the accessories section.

Umbreon and Espeon seemed to take interest in the ribbons and buttons but unfortunately those were just to put on hats. Plus, he doesn't think Wes would want anything new accessory-wise since he seems pretty attached to his silver sunglasses.

Though out of the corner of his eye as he looks at something Metagross stares at, he notices Wes eyeing a vinyl messenger bag with interest.

"Why don't you get that too? It seems practical," Steven spoke up, causing Wes to jerk his hand away from the bag with a light blush. "And I think Umbreon likes it too."

Wes is hesitant again, unsure whether to take the offer or not, so Steven decides to intervene, with his mind made up and takes the bag down and gently hands it over to Wes.

"Consider it a gift." Steven's smile is so gentle, to reassure Wes that he doesn't mind one bit on spoiling him. He deserves to have whatever he wants and Steven intends to give him exactly that.

To Steven's surprise Wes doesn't fight him on it. Instead his gaze remains on Steven, something flickering in those golden eyes for a brief second before Steven is met with the sweetest smile he's ever seen on Wes. 

It takes Metagross nudging against the back of his leg to make Steven snap his gaze away from Wes, feeling as if he were lovestruck. 

Feeling a rush of heat to his face, Steven turns towards the counter, muttering about paying and fails to notice Wes is equally flustered with two very curious Eeveelutions staring up at him.

With a swipe of his card they were out the doors in no time, followed by their Pokemon and the growl of Wes's stomach is what snaps Steven's attention back to Wes.

"Are you hungry?" Steven asks. "I can get us a meal at Mauville Food Court if you'd like?"

"Actually.." Wes begins, gesturing for Steven to follow him, which he does in a heartbeat. "I'd like to cook us and our Pokemon a meal.. As thanks for the new outfit. My treat."

_ My treat.  _ As Steven's words come back to him he can't help but smile at the offer and lets Wes lead him back to their apartment, eager to see what he had planned.

  
  
  
  
  


Steven's not sure how long he's been sitting in his living room, but the aroma coming from the kitchen was absolutely mouthwatering. Wes insisted he stayed out of the kitchen until he got done with their meals, not evening wanting help with something as simple as setting out the dishes.

For now he idly watches the news with Espeon and Umbreon sprawled across his lap as if keeping him there for Wes's sake.

Metagross rested in the kitchen, curious as to what Wes was making and looked as if it were wanting to help out the trainer who kept rushing around the kitchen.

_ Guess Metagross and I are always in sync,  _ Steven mused. Espeon perked her ears up upon the sound of clattering and jumped up, nudging Umbreon as if to alert him that dinner was ready.

Steven chuckled at the eager Pokemon, trailing behind them while Wes was finishing up on the counter by filling up their Pokemon bowls. Steven took a seat, Umbreon ran in small excited circles and Espeon was busy happily chatting with Metagross.

"It's nothing fancy, but.. I hope you like it." Wes hesitated, setting down their plates on the table and quickly turned around to tend to their Pokemon.

Steven was in awe at how decorated the dish was and how wonderful it smelled. On his plate was a ball of yellow rice with two little ears to look like a Pikachu. Around it was curry with star shaped vegetables cut and neatly placed in the sauce. Wes even included some seaweed and few other vegetables to make the ball of rice look like a Pikachu face, making Steven think he got inspired by the Pokemon Center and Mauville Food Court's cute Pokemon themed dishes.

Wes sat down across from Steven, digging into his food the second he sat down and Steven proceeded to do the same, though taking smaller bites than Wes.

Steven blinked in surprise, pulling his spoon away from his mouth by the explosion of flavors. The seasoning was spot on and not too spicy, nor plain.

"This is delicious!" Steven exclaimed, catching Wes off guard who lowered his spoon. "I can see why your Pokemon were so excited, the flavor is outstanding."

Wes smiled at that, a little bashful from all the praise and went back to eating after muttering out a small,  _ "thank you." _

After a beat of the sound of them chowing down on their dishes Wes suddenly spoke up to Steven's delight. "..I wanted to try making Piquant Pikachu Curry myself."

"You did an excellent job," Steven smiled. "I wouldn't mind having your cooking again."

And he wouldn't mind sharing more meals between him, Wes and their Pokemon in the peace of his home.

  
  
  


  
  
After dinner was over and the dishes were done Steven decided to call it a night, needing his rest for the big meeting tomorrow. He fell asleep wondering what his next agenda would be, and more importantly if Wes would be coming along as well.    
  
Though instead of a peaceful night’s sleep Steven was woken up by three shadows outside his window.    
  


He could have brushed it off and went back to bed, but since he wasn’t sure if it were just wild Pokemon floating around and not Team Magma or Aqua up to no go he  _ had  _ to pull himself out of bed to see what was the cause of the commotion.    
  
After getting out of bed, his body groaning in protest for more sleep, Steven cautiously heads to the window and opens his curtain to find out who were the ones interrupting his sleep.    
  
Instead of what he predicted it was neither of his previous thoughts and instead the sight he was greeted with was a Claydol ,Solrock and Lunatone all dancing in the starry sky, twirling around each other and looking like they were almost sparkling under the stars.   
  
What surprised him the most was the sight of  _ Wes _ standing on the balcony in his boxers watching the three Pokemon dance around.   
  
As he moves away from the window Steven decides to let his own Claydol join the fun, grabbing the pokeball resting on his desk and letting the Pokemon out of its ball to get greeted by it affectionately bumping into Steven with a delighted sound.    
  
“It’s nice to see you again, my friend,” Steven chuckled, patting Claydol and opened the window for his Pokemon. Claydol floated over, curiously following Steven’s line of sight. “Do you want to go play with them?”   
  
Claydol nods enthusiastically and floats out the window to join Solrock, Lunatone and Claydol that all quickly accept it. Wes looks startled by the newcomer and turns to see Steven waving at him, not bothering to hide his smile as Wes lowers his shoulders, relieved to see it was just him.    
  
After being acknowledged Steven leaves his room in his pajamas, hurrying over to the balcony so he could join Wes to watch the Pokemon. Meeting the chilly air of the night, Steven greets Wes with a smile as he stands side by side with the trainer.    
  
Solrock and Lunatone both dance around the two Claydol and they fall into a pattern of all taking the time to dance and twirl around the sky in what now looked to be a game of tag.    
  
“..Can’t sleep?” Steven asks quietly, keeping his eyes on the playful Pokemon and sees Wes shift beside him.    
  
After a beat Wes finally replied.    
  
“..I heard on the Mauville News Channel it was going to be a clear starry night.” And the rest was obvious as to why he came out, at least to Steven anyway. It was nice getting to see their Pokemon all get along, to join together and enjoy the clear weather and flow through the sky as they occasionally stopped to stargaze.    
  
“When I was younger I used to live underground,” Wes begins, snapping Steven’s attention back to him. Mainly because he knows little to nothing about Wes’s past, or how life was in Orre for him. “So I didn’t get to see the sky until I was ten, and I love seeing stars whenever I can.. It really brings a sense of peace to see them.”   


Steven would have smiled at the last part, just by how meaningful the stars are to Wes, but to know the reason he enjoyed them so much was because he was  _ underground for ten whole years?  _ _  
_ _  
_ That did not set well with him.    
  
Honestly he’s horrified to know this. There’s always nasty rumors about Orre; how it’s full of thieves and a dried up land, but he never knew what the circumstances were for most, if not all children.    
  
Why was he underground for so long..?    
  
Shoving the thought away for now, Steven can’t help but gently place his arm over Wes’s shoulders and pull him against his side in a protective manner. Wes is a strong trainer, he knows this and has witnessed it, but.. He just wants the best for him. And knowing he most likely had a rough childhood made that feeling grow. Wes better get used to being spoiled..    
  
Instead of pulling away or awkwardly trying to slide out of his hold, Wes leans against Steven and rests his head against his shoulder much to Steven’s delight. His heart swells and his expression softens as they peacefully and happily watch their Pokemon enjoy the starry sky.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart warms at stargazing and I thank my requester for giving me the prompt/idea to write from <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
